Leveling Guide
Training Training in this game requires you to kill NPCS. The recommended things to kill at certain levels are... From level 1-5 - Kill frogs, rabbits, cows etc From level 5-10 - Kill rogue shinobi. Rogue Shinobis are roaming around outside of every village From level 10-15 - Kill Village Shinobis. Village Shinobis are inside every village however killing village shinobis from your own village decreases your exp. From 15-20 - Begin training on the weakest bosses which are Rock lee and Dosu. Rock Lee and Dosu are located in the rogue area of Leaf From 20-40 - Begin training on Kabuto. He has much more hp and damage than lee and dosu, he may be too hard for some so for some it may be better to start on him at level 30. Kabuto is located in the rogue area of Sand From 40-50 - Begin training on Sasuke. He has slightly more hp and higher damage than Kabuto but gives more exp. Sasuke is located in the rogue area of Leaf 50 or 60+ - Now it would be better to be training on either Tobirama or Hashirama. These two have health signgificantly higher compared to Sasuke and Kabuto and their damage is much higher as well. Most people train on these two while in a party with others. Hashirama is located in a cave which is in the Rock villages rogue area. Tobirama is wandering around in the Cloud villages rogue area. Wearing weights while killing a NPC gives you more exp. If you're having trouble with a boss you can always party with other villagers making it much easier to train if one distracts while the other attacks, however while you are in a party the exp you receive is reduced. You can only forma party with people in your own village. What to do when you start You start off as a level 1 Academy Student obviously the first thing to do would be to level up and take the Genin exam for Genin. You're very restricted at this rank so there is not much you can do. Begin by killing critters they don't attack back so they are quite easy. Keep killing them till you're level 5 and don't forget to distribute your stat points. After reaching level you need to start preparing for the Genin exam, perform 10 bunshins, 10 henges and 10 kawarimis and then take the Genin exam. After passing the exam you will become a Genin and receive a headband and your first element. Now that you're a Genin you will need to start fighting NPC's which will attack back. So it would be wise to start learning some element jutsus. To do this go into Commands/Skill Tree where you can put points onto elemental jutsus. Now it would be better to buy some weights so you receive more exp. Keep killing rogue shinobis and village shinobis until you reach level 15. After reaching level 15 kill Rock Lee and you'll become a Chuunin. When you reach Chuunin you'll learn your second element again it would be good to start getting stuff from your second element too. After reaching Chuunin keep killing Lee until you become a Jounin or village shinobis. Now that you're a Jounin you can choose your profession and do whatever you want. You can train on what you want who you with what to aim for now that you're not restricted at all. Upto here was the main thing to follow to start you off.